


【FS·巍知|三方】Run

by hetaoxiongbinggan



Category: Figure Skating - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetaoxiongbinggan/pseuds/hetaoxiongbinggan
Summary: 复健第二弹，继续自割腿肉安慰北极圈的自己（卑微.jpg）对于今早全美颁奖的怨念，方方都下台子来看你了，你俩都贴一起了，陈三你为什么不给他一个拥抱！为什么！我这就让你俩在冰场上多抱一会：）Ooc和不上升真人预警。试了一下新的开车方式，希望不要翻的太惨烈……





	【FS·巍知|三方】Run

**Author's Note:**

> “每个赛季都越来越难，当你觉得不可能更难的时候，下一个赛季总是能做到更难。这个赛季，不知道自己该如何继续下去的感觉，我已经数不清产生过多少次了。”  
> ——出自2019全美锦标赛，男单短节目后周知方采访

周知方隔着挡板抓住了陈巍的手。  
他们一个在场内，一个在场外，默默地牵着手向冰场的出口走去。起先周知方是低着头向前走，而后步子越来越大，很快奔跑起来，陈巍紧跟着加快了蹬冰的速度拽着他一齐向出口奔去。他们绕过了大半个冰场，过厚的挡板让两人跌跌撞撞奔跑时相连的手屡次滑开，有好几次，周知方的指尖就要从陈巍手里逃出去了，又被陈巍的手指勾回来，紧紧地攥在了掌心里。  
他比陈巍快一步摸到挡板的那个缺口，先减缓了步速的那个人张开一只手臂准备迎接他，而他一只手还和陈巍交握着，绕过挡板时难免仓促地撞到了腰，踉跄着跌进了陈巍怀里。对方的手臂马上严丝合缝地箍紧了他的腰，空着的手掌轻轻揉了揉周知方刚刚撞到的地方。  
已经在冰上溜达了好一会的人即使衣着单薄也浑身散着热意，相较刚刚从室外过来一身寒气的周知方，陈巍比羽绒服更让他感到温暖。他搂着陈巍的后背静静享受了一会儿人体暖炉的服务，靠在陈巍肩上开口说了他们俩今天的第一个单词：  
“Nathan.”  
陈巍的嘴唇应声而至。最后一个音节还没完全落地，就被含进了另两片唇里。他轻轻噬咬周知方的唇瓣，咬得他受不住张嘴就舔开他的牙关去攻略瑟缩的舌尖，勾过来轻轻吸咂，仗着踩冰刀高他一小截就越吻越深入。陈巍的吻向来和他的滑冰一样目标明确，认准了缠紧了就不留对手一点翻盘的余地。周知方的后腰托在他手里，被按着紧紧贴住陈巍的身体，而后背却渐渐向后压低，曲成一杆被大风压制的竹，在风的包绕里抖乱了枝叶。  
周知方在这样缠绵的节奏里迅速柔软下来，不再像刚才一样僵硬地杵在他怀里。他的手腕放松地摩挲着陈巍后背的肌肉，一条腿伸在陈巍双腿之间，随着陈巍的步伐被他半拖半抱着靠到了场地的挡板上。坚实又不失柔软的依靠让周知方放心地把身体的重量交了过去，他主动压着陈巍的后颈和他接吻，手指无意识地插进陈巍后脑勺的头发里轻轻按揉。陈巍用膝盖把他固定在了挡板的边缘，轻轻顶蹭的动作让周知方泄出了低低的喘息。他扭头想躲开陈巍的的吻，对方却不依不饶地追了过来，濡湿的唇沿着下颌线一路划过，重新把他拉入了另一个深吻里。  
等他缓过神来，自己羽绒服的拉链和毛衣马甲的扣子都已经被陈巍解开了，安安分分搂着腰的手也拽出了他好好掖住的衬衫钻了进去。比体温略低一点的温度让周知方轻轻嘶了一下，他的手扶在陈巍胸肌上，悄声问道：“Nathan，你要在这里做吗？”  
陈巍简短地“嗯”了一声，向他投过来的眼神里却明明白白写着“是你先要来招我的”，周知方咬了下下唇，一脸无辜地回看过去，眼底一片装作清白的坦荡。憋了半晌，两个人同时“扑哧”一声笑得各自偏头。  
他们很快重新黏在了一起，周知方的衬衫被卷上去露出胸腹任对方啃咬，他便不甘示弱的伸手去揉陈巍胯下鼓鼓的一包，曾在黑白键上演奏的手指像弹曲子一样在陈巍身上点点按按，隔靴搔痒似的挑逗换来胸口被狠狠啃了个牙印。麻痒的疼痛激得他想向后缩，身后抵着的挡板却在此时限制了他逃脱的行动，周知方挣扎着意欲往别处挪一点儿去躲陈巍的撩拨，陈巍注意到了，以为这个姿势压迫到了他的旧伤，便退后一点沉下重心，双臂箍着他的腿猛一发力，把周知方举上了挡板。  
周知方突然腾空，不明就里，双手匆忙后撑稳住身体，陈巍毫不费力地分开了他的膝盖挤进来，低下头去找先前周知方跑来时被挡板撞到的地方亲了几下，抬起脸来用目光询问他有没有伤到。  
周知方被他孩子气的表情逗乐了，“我不会那么柔弱。”他探出一只手去搓揉陈巍的头毛，对方乖乖的忍了几下后就扭头甩开了他的手，周知方挂着那副浅浅的笑看着他，东方山水的俊秀温柔地镌在他的眉目里。他们相对沉默了一小会，陈巍说：“Vince，你不开心。”  
周知方静默了一霎，他想说我没有不开心，这次的发挥让我觉得还不错，我也拿到了全美锦标赛的奖牌；他想像自己在采访时和网络上表现出来的那样愉快、满意，用合适得体的言辞去应对全美冠军的话语；而这时那些在SP后采访上说过的话又蹦回了他的头脑里——他想到了赛季前半程的艰难跋涉，一次次忍伤忍痛挑战极限的训练，还没有做到完全clean的节目和不够完美的跳跃——  
陈巍的触碰将周知方飞走的思绪拉了回来，向来无所畏惧的冠军先生面上难得流露了一点担忧，周知方的手被他紧紧合在手心里，一如方才他们默契地隔着挡板奔跑。  
北美的华裔双子星向来有这样的默契。他们是彼此青梅竹马的玩伴，宿命相逢的对手，本就相互缠绕的人生因得另一层关系而结合得更为紧密。周知方垂着眼看陈巍握住他的那只手，它修长、干净、温暖、筋骨分明，这双手捧起过诸多花滑比赛的奖牌，按下过无数镜头的快门，握住过许多冰迷的朋友的对手的手。在他们还是孩子的时候，这双手牵住过他的，之后很长很长的时间里这双手都坚定地指引在他的前面，他追着他向前赶，称这个比他年长一点的男孩为他的hero。一晃眼，好多年过去了，他们不再像幼时一般把所有的亲昵都展露在外人面前，旁人眼里的双子星分别转回了各自的轨道里，陈巍还是周知方的hero。  
陈巍的手还握着他的，热量源源不断地通过他们相触的皮肤下传来，向上一点看，是刚刚卫冕的冠军先生认真的眉眼。周知方的睫毛轻轻动了几下，“是啊。”  
他终于肯直视陈巍了，“我帮你整理地毯之后，你没有拥抱我。所以我不开心。”  
从陈巍一边扬起一边压低的眉毛来看，他肯定没有相信周知方的话，但他接受了这个看似拙劣的解释。“现在我可以给你拥抱了，”他道，“不是一个，我会给你很多个，你可以像抱你的熊一样抱我很久。”  
周知方笑了。春雪初融，远山苏醒，一点春光似是从他的笑颜上荡漾开来，衬得这冷冷清清的冰场也仿佛沾染了明媚的气息。俯身过来的周知方主动给他一个吻，黑亮亮的鹿一样的大眼睛在他眼前眨了眨，温顺地合上了。  
陈巍重新按住他亲吻，密密匝匝的吻犹如无孔不入的风一样落了周知方满身，他的唇舌间似是含着一团热气，碰到哪里就引起哪里的皮肤一片发红颤栗。周知方脚上的运动鞋不知什么时候被他踢开了，脱了一半的长裤松松垮垮挂在小腿，他的手在陈巍胸前背后胡乱揉捏着，不安分地动来动去。周知方在被他咬住喉咙时发出了一声低低的呜咽，因紧张吞咽而滚动的喉结脆弱地暴露在陈巍牙齿之下，陈巍轻轻叼住他，示威一样磨了磨牙，双手缓缓架开了周知方的双腿，顺着膝弯一路向里摸索进去。  
周知方把安全套和润滑剂从羽绒服的内袋里掏出来丢给他，即使是自己做好了送上门来的准备，这样直白的表示依旧是他所不习惯的。他羞窘地别开了脸，泛红的耳廓出卖了他的不自然。所幸陈巍平时虽然喜欢逗弄他，却总能拿捏住他真正不喜旁人调戏的底限，接了恋人丢来的东西就老老实实接着做。周知方捧着陈巍的脸吻他，他们距离上一次如此亲密已经过去了一些时日，是故两人都有些生涩的犹疑。唇舌交缠里他感触到陈巍游离在腿根的手指，紧张地绷了起来，却又记起来要放松，于是整个人要上不下地停在了那里，反倒显得更加手足无措了起来。  
陈巍放过了被他亲到红肿的唇去舔舐周知方的耳廓，将温热的气息吹进他的耳洞里：“放松，Vince……放松。”宽大的手掌在周知方背上慢慢顺毛，感受到怀里的身躯信任地依靠过来，陈巍把住周知方的腰侧向挡板外侧挪了挪，推高他的双腿把它们压到身体两侧，沾满润滑的手指向周知方的身后探去。  
开拓的过程并不顺利，较长时间没有使用的地方闭合着抗拒外来者的入侵，陈巍只得转而就着润滑按摩穴口周围的肌肉引诱那一处放松。已经裸露在冰场的寒气下一段时间的肌肤泛着冷意和鸟肌，陈巍抓了抓头发，伸手拢起羽绒服宽大的侧摆把周知方的双腿裹了起来，单手扶着示意周知方用腿夹紧他。他用身躯和衣物将他漂亮的情人藏在了一个温暖的小空间里，外人不可视的角落里他对他做什么都被温柔的男孩全盘接纳，无论是现下在他身下作乱的手亦或是走在所有人视线和镜头之外偷偷贴过来的一个吻，周知方都接纳他。  
他浅浅地埋入一节手指，摸索记忆里能让周知方兴奋的地方，旋转插入又抽出的动作即使小心翼翼也引起了周知方不适应的皱眉，陈巍心一横，干脆地埋下头去，以口代手，桎梏住了周知方的要害之处。  
身下的躯体浅滩白鱼一样猛地挣扎了一下，随即软下身去。他听到周知方捂上嘴也遮不住的断续喘息，一双柔韧的大腿盘了上来，左右夹紧了他的肩膀。周知方的物事像他本人一样干净清爽，淡淡的体味和腿根沐浴露的香味一样隐约，陈巍模模糊糊记起了这好像是他也用过的沐浴露的味道，心情一下子有点小雀跃，舌头卷着重重扫过铃口，就听见周知方一声拔高了的、大约是半途咬住手臂才忍回去的惊喊。  
他揉着周知方的腰腿，左手仍是不遗余力的带着润滑剂往对方的穴口里揉，三根手指叠在一起能缓慢进出的时候周知方已经被他咬出来了一次，正半摊在挡板上喘息。他偏过头，湿漉漉的黑眼睛一眨不眨盯着陈巍看，潮红的脸颊和胸膛随着呼吸的节奏起伏着。他看到一滴汗从陈巍发间滑出来，眼角，脸颊，下巴，那滴汗要掉不掉的挂在他棱角分明的曲线上，陈巍没有去擦。他的手都在周知方身上。  
周知方凑上去，用柔软的唇抿掉了那滴水。  
这是一个信号，一个不算正确的信号。  
陈巍的气息在周知方靠近时便更加不稳，他有些僵硬地停着，等着USA的二号选手贴近了吮了一下他的下巴，他的手还埋在周知方体内，随着对方起身的动作，穴肉绞缠挤压的触感变化无比清晰地顺着手指反馈到了大脑，又轰的一声冲向那个憋忍多时的地方去——他不想忍了。  
周知方猝不及防被掀翻到了挡板上，随之而来的是陈巍发热的身体。他急吼吼地套上了安全套，薄薄的胶体几乎不能阻碍那东西所散发出的、抵住他臀部的热烫与硬度。周知方脸更红了，陈巍也脸红了，只不过小麦色的皮肤让他看起来并没有周知方那样的羞色，反倒显得格外紧张。  
新赛季第一次亲热，这和他们的初次没什么区别了。陈巍有点自嘲地想，小心地将周知方的穴口撑开了些，扶着头部浅浅进出。  
紧，还是很紧。之前的扩张并没有让这个地方回复到最适宜的程度，在几乎用光一整管润滑剂的情况下陈巍依然进得困难。周知方难耐的抓紧了陈巍的大臂适应，看得出来他在努力放松，红着脸回忆他们之前欢爱时自己是怎样放松的。浅入浅出的推进漫长地像是经过了一个世纪，陈巍终于全部埋进周知方体内时他已经浑身是汗地缩在羽绒服里了。胸前的肉粒被卷入另一张口里吮吸，周知方的手指不自觉地攥紧了身下的衣物，脚跟在陈巍背上不住磨蹭。  
陈巍还踩着冰刀，发力冲撞时切割冰面的嚓嚓声清晰可闻，他年轻的爱人半个身体都悬在挡板之外，修长的双腿缠紧了他的身躯，支撑着他不至落地。他身下变换着角度戳刺，欣赏素来沉稳老成的对手难得一见的一面。这片冰场——白日里他们曾在此处比赛，观众席上山呼海啸的是他们的名字，场上相见的两个人是狭路相逢的对手，维持着疏离的礼貌，夜里他们却是彼此不为人知的情人，耳畔呢喃，一段巫山。  
陈巍闭了闭眼睛，又睁开。看见周知方意乱情迷地把手伸给他，他的黑眼睛里蒙着雾气，泛红的眼角是比原子弹更具杀伤力的武器——他永远不能拒绝这样的Vincent。陈巍腾出一只手与他十指相扣，在起起伏伏的欲浪里听周知方一声声的呼唤他的名字。  
“Nathan……”

事后他抱着周知方在挡板上坐好，忙前忙后的帮他收拾残局。周知方裹着陈巍黑色的长羽绒服——他的那件已经被充当床垫和体液搞的皱巴巴的了，安静又带点羞涩地晃着脚。这种时候他又是陈巍熟悉的那个Vincent了，陈巍从小就认识、从小就偷偷喜欢的，像画里的娃娃一样乖巧的周知方。  
“这里的冰要怎么办？”周知方指着自己脚下。陈巍定睛一看，正是刚才他二人“鏖战”时所待过的冰面，已经被自己踩得一团乱了。他有点心虚地摸了摸后脑勺：“应该不会被注意的吧……毕竟这个地方很靠近挡板，他们或许会以为这是哪个选手练习跳跃时砸的。”  
周知方笑了，他扶着陈巍伸过来的手臂跳下挡板，两人肩并肩地向外走去，陈巍背着两人份的背包，小心地揽着周知方。场馆外的月亮已经升得很高了，即使路灯昏暗，透亮的月光也会为他们照亮回去的路。  
传闻中，同性之间的恋情是不伦的，他们不被耶和华上帝所祝福，没有像异性情侣一样沐浴在太阳下的资格。而当白昼褪去，当黑夜包覆整片大地，阿尔忒弥斯却愿意把她柔和的光辉洒向每一对相爱的世人，黑夜是包容的，光明之下必有阴影所在，而黑夜对她所有的子女一视同仁，没有人需要逃离。  
是谁说，极暗之中见不到光明呢？

**Author's Note:**

> 结尾那段是我瞎编的，肝了一晚上脑子困得不清醒，写的太烂还望轻喷……  
> OOC我在摸索怎样克服啦_(:з」∠)_本意是写一个劲爆一点的冰场play，结果写着写着全都是废话，完全偏离，气die。我什么时候开车能更好一点。


End file.
